Los Años de Hogwarts
by MagLetChristensenM
Summary: Hola este es mi segundo fic espero que les guste mi dejan muchos RR bueno esto son desde que se conocieron hasta su graduación y toda la cosa (dios no soy buena para los summary) disfruten
1. Default Chapter

Hola este es mi segundo fic espero que les guste mi dejan muchos RR bueno esto son desde que se conocieron hasta su graduación y toda la cosa (dios no soy buena para los summary) disfruten

P.D. algunos son personajes de J.K. rowling y otros los invente.

Era una tarde comun y corriente sirius se encontraba junto con james comprando sus materiales para ir al primer año de hogwarts.

Bueno james que te parece que por primera vez entremos a hogwarts, hasta ya practique mis sonrisas para conquistar a todas las que se pongan a mi paso -dijo sirius

Mira esas chicas esas si son muuy lindas- dijo james

Cuales dime que no las veo-dijo sirius

En la tienda de articulos de calidad para el quidditch –dijo james

O si tienes razon james son lindas en especial la de cabello negro –dijo sirius

Na no mira la pelirroja es linda-dijo james-aunque pensándole bien que tal que accidentalmente tropezamos con ellas y le tenemos que pagar los tinteros que te parece, para ir conociéndolas no crees.

Y fueron corriendo hasta la entrada y PUUUUMMMMM se escucho.

Tontos porque no se fijan por donde caminan ehh – dijo la chica de cabello negro -ay los tinteros se rompieron.

Nosotros se los podemos pagar si quieren- dijo sirius

Bueno pero que sea rapido – dijo la pelirroja –por que tenemos que volver a nuestras casa que estan en el mundo muggle.

Ya camino a comprar los tinteros se fueron platicando.

Entonces son hijos de muggles – dijo sirius

Ella si yo soy de sangre mezclada mi mama era de familia muggle y mi padre no –dijo la chica de cabello negro- pero a todo esto como se llaman ustede .

Yo so James Potter y el es Sirius Black – dijo james y ustedes como se llaman.

Yo soy Lilian pero me dicen lily Evans y ella es Lindsay Portman – dijo lily

Bueno lily ya llegaron tus papas creo que me tendre que ir sola en el metro que te valla bien- dijo lindsay-

ah igualmente para ustedes chicos.

Ey lindsay para donde vives – dijo sirius

ah en e numero 15 de la calle de gimmuld place porque – dijo lindsay

porque yo vivo en el 12 nos podemos ir juntos james vive en el 5 – dijo sirius

bueno vamonos pues – dijo lindasay.

Y así se despidieron lindsay, james y sirius de lily y se fueron caminando hasta grimmuld place.


	2. EL expreso

**Hola aquí les dejo mi segundo capitulo a ver si les gusta es más largo que el otro, aquel lo deje muy corto dejen RR y bueno ahí se los dejo.**

**Los años de Hogwarts **

CAP. 2 el Expreso 

Cuando lindsay llego no quedaban mas que dos vagones en la parte de atrás y opto por ir al penúltimo.

Ah por fin voy a ir a hogwarts- dijo para si misma lindsay

Em hola disculpa pero esta ocupados los demás asientos- dijo una chica de cabello semi castaño

No puedes pasar si quieres – dijo lindsay – pero una pregunta tu eres de que tipo de sangre, nomás pregunto por curiosidad no por racista.

Ah soy hija de muggles, me sorprendió mucho cuando me llego mi carta para ir a hogwarts –dijo la chica

A yo soy de sangre mezclada nada mas que me tenían oculto que era bruja – dijo lindsay – es que tenían miedo de que me pusiera a hacer travesuras con magia de chica, jaja bueno pero cuando llego la carta me asuste tanto como si fuera hija de padres muggles.

Que tal, están libres estos asientos lindsay – pregunto lily pero al percatarse de la presencia de la otra chica se presento- hola mucho gusto me llamo Lilian Evans pero me dicen Lily como te llamas tu.

Ah mucho gusto me llamo Holly Hilton y tu te llamas – dijo holly

Ah perdón esque con la platica se me olvido me llamo Lindsay Portman – dijo lindsay

Después de unos minutos (todavía no salía el tren llegaron muy temprano) las chicas escucharon que alguien caí contra la ventana de su compartimiento, salió lindsay que según las chicas era la mas valiente pero ella solo dijo aja claro uu.

Que sucede aquí – dijo lindsay – pero quien demonios te aventó.

pregunto a un chico de ojos color miel y cabellos dorados (Nta: no me acuerdo o cabello colo casaño claro muy claro dejen un RR si me equivoque y pongan como es )

Ellos fue lo único que alcanzo a decir porque ya le sangraba la nariz y los labios, y resulta que ellos era un chico rubio y un chico que a decir verdad a lindsay se le hizo una manguerita de grasa.

Porque le hicieron esto – dijo lindasay- díganme haber si siguen siendo tan valientes para golpear a una chica.

Pues si lo somos fíjate y si tu también quieres – decía un chico rubio platino- lo que tu pidas.

Y diciendo esto el chico rubio le aventó un puñetazo, pero para sorpresa de todos ( ya que las chicas y el chico observaban desde el vagón) la chica le detuvo el puño y le dio una patada en donde ya sabemos (aquellito que tienen al sur los hombres ) y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz y otro en la boca.

Para que aprendas a no meterte con los demás porque tienes dinero, y espero que en todo el curso no nos moleste oíste bien rubiecito.

La chica se despidió y se fue adentro el vagón con el chico de ojos color miel.

Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Lindsay Portman ella es Lilian Evans pero le dicen lily y ella es Holly Hilton y tu como te llamas- dijo lindsay mientras le limpiaba las heridas.

A yo soy Remus J. Lupin – dijo remus

Y se puede saber porque te golpearon – pregunto lily

Si porque si se dan cuenta como están mis túnicas(como siempre las túnicas de lupin eran parchadas y viejas) me dijeron que un pobre como yo no merecía estar en hogwarts- dijo tristemente remus

Ay no importa tu eres muy buena persona verdad que si chicas – dijo lindsay

Pero las chicas no pudieron terminar de decir ya que gracias a que 2 chicos entraron de golpe al vagón y uno accidentalmente(aja) cayo en las piernas de lindsay.

O pero que casualidad encontrarnos y quien es el – dij sirius – y Oo que le hicieron.

Nada un rubio lo golpeo pero ya le di un buen golpe - dijo linday.

Y como se llama el extraño – pregunto james – porque yo soy james potter y el sirius black.

Yo soy Remus J. Lupin mucho gusto – dijo remus

Bueno – dijo sirius – porque no vamos al vagón de atrás a hablar de cosas de hombres.

Ahí si vayan son muy hombres para hablar de sus cosas en nuestra cara- dijo hilton

Todos: Oo

Bueno adios – dijeron los tres y se fueron al ultimo vagón, donde encontraron a un chico pequeño y gordo

durmiendo en un asiento.

Disculpa me podemos entrar – dijo lupin

Claro siéntense yo soy peter pettigrew y ustedes son – dijo la rata digo peter

Yo soy Remus J. Lupin y el es Sirius Black y el James potter

O mucho gusto, si siéntense – dijo peter – esperen tu eres de la honorable familia black .

Si porque algun problema-dijo sirius

Si no me pegues, hace rato un entro un chico rubio y me dijo que si te veía tuviera cuidado o le dijera- dijo peter

No yo no soy como los demás me molesta la idea de que piensen que soy así . - dijo sirius

Bueno y que les gusta hacer pregunto – remus

Bueno a mí me gusta coquetear o si – dijo sirius

A mí me gusta jugar al quidditch – dijo james – aunque los de primero no podamos uu

A mí comer y dormir que es lo que hacia normalmente- dijo peter

Todos : Oo jajajajaj

Y a ti remus que te gusta hacer- pregunto sirius

Leer me encanta leer – en toda mi corta vida eh leído muchos libros.

Mientras tanto en el vagón de las chicas.

Ay pues todos digo los tres se me hicieron guapos y a ustedes- pregunto holly

Mmm yo no me voy a poner a pensar en eso, no es mucho de mi agrado coquetear prefiero leer o jugar quidditch – dijo lindsay

Creo que igual que lindsay nada más que el quidditch no se me da mucho que digamos y prefiero leer- dijo lily

Pero de repente entraron dos chicas una rubia y otra de cabello negro.

Hola yo soy bellatrix Black y ella Narcisa Black y aquí se encuentra una tal (saco un papel de un bosillo) Lindsay Portman – dijo bellatrix

Si soy yo porque – dijo lindsay

Ven acompáñanos – Narcisa

Y si no quiero – dijo lindsay

Nos acompañas por la fuerza- dijo bellatrix y dicho esto agarro a la chica de un brazo y narcisa del otro.

Mientras tanto en el vagón de los chicos, entro un rubio platino con la manguerita de grasa .

Disculpa puedes seguirnos hasta nuestro vagón black – dijo el rubio

Claro que no malfoy o malfoirmado – dijo sirius

Todos los chicos menos los dos chicos que acababan de llegar : jajajjajajajajajajajajaja

Te los dije primero cordialmente pero no quisiste – decía malfoy –así que te llevare a la fuerza. y dicho esto agarro del brazo a sirius y se lo llevo.

Mientras tanto en el compartimiento de bellatrix.

Bueno por fin llegamos – dijo narcisa

Pero antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo llegaron 3 chicos más.

Bueno ya trajeron a portman por que nosotros ya tenemos a black – dijo la manguerita de grasa

Lindsay que haces aquí – pregunto sirius

Me trajeron a la fuerza esta malditas –dijo lindsay

O con que la niña valiente que me golpeo – dijo lucius

Ahí si el rubiecito y la manguerita de grasa – dijo lindsay

Bueno para lo que los trajimos que ocupo hablar con mi hermana a solas – dijo narcisa

Bueno pues siéntate enseguida de portman, black rápido – dijo malfoy

Bueno portman tu mamá nos dijo que te dijéramos va para los dos, que no se juntaran con sangre sucias – dijo lucius.

Ay pues que bueno adiós – dijo lindsay y con eso corrió fuera de ese vagón y de pasada jalo a sirius para irse

Ya en el vagón de los chicos.

Hasta que llegaron – dijo remus

Esa estupida de bellatrix quien se cree para llevarme a la fuerza con ella – dijo lindsay

Y a mi el tonto de lucius malfoirmado- dijo black

Bueno me tengo que ir ya vamos a llegar a hogwarts -dijo lindsay – haber si quedamos en la misma casa bueno adios nos vemos .

**Esto ha sido todo por este fic y espero que les haya gustado y dejen RR bye.**


End file.
